heart U
by gwen24
Summary: danny and lindsay fluff. will be several chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1

Last week he called my name at work again. For a while, he had been reserving it to when there was only the two of us in the warm comfort of his place or mine. But we've barely seen each other this week. He was on one case, I was on another one and I missed him. Last week, we had so much fun bantering about what was cooler – the Batmobile or the Mach 5. Needless to say that I made him see my way later at home. Home. Home used to be Montana, with my parents, my family and my friends. But right now, home is wherever I lay in Danny's arms. I have become Montana for him and I don't ever want to be anything else. I'm _his _Montana and that's it.

I'm staring at my phone and read his last message for the hundredth time. It was an hour ago when I got it. I had just knocked on his door when I received it. I had thought about going back to my place when I first read he was stuck at a crime scene. But that thought flew right away from my head as his last words hit my mind. Actually it wasn't exactly words, it was a little "heart" and a "u". he had never done that before. In a message he would usually sign "miss you" or "D", sometimes just a "heart" but he had never combined "heart" with "me". That was new, I was so stunned that I didn't answer him back. Instead I took his hide-a-key. You wouldn't have to be a genius to figure out he had hidden it in the lamp outside his door. And I entered his apartment.

His scent hit me as I progressed towards the living room but I realized that there was something different – a slight touch of something else had been added. What was it? I chuckled as I understood what this touch was – me. I wonder if when he comes to my place, he thinks that his scent has infiltrated mine. Our two scents were mixing, they were becoming one.

I made myself a sandwich, going through his kitchen like I had known it my whole life. Then I went to the couch and my eyes lingered on the pool table. Our first time was great. Greater than any first I had before. But my cheeks reddened a bit as I came to think that it's been greater ever since. We have renewed the pool table experience a few times and I have to say that I'm not sure Danny will ever be able to play pool on it with Flack without flashes barging into his mind.

My eyes are closing now and as comfortable as this couch is, I need a bed. I've never slept in his bed by myself. It almost feels too big without him taking up all the space, sometimes I even have to push him hard otherwise I'd fall right on the floor. I hug his pillow so tight that if he wants to have it back when he comes home, he'll have to wake me up. I slowly fall asleep, his picture invading my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate it, it means a lot! **

Chapter 2

Last week, I called her Montana at work again. Since our first time, I've only been calling her name when there was only the two of us, in the warm comfort of her place or mine. But we've barely seen each other this week. She was on a case, I was on another one and I missed her. Last week, we could argue over the case, well sorta about the case – which was cooler, the Batmobile or the Mach 5. Needless to say that she made me change my mind later that night at home. Home. I never really thought I had a home. Home was just the place I lived in. But right now, home is wherever Montana is laying in my arms. She has become _my _Montana and I never want her to be anything else. I'm her cowboy and that's it.

I'm checking my phone again for the hundredth time to see if she has answered me back. I sent her a message an hour ago. I was still at a crime scene, I had been called out just as I was about to leave. As I arrived there, I thought she would be leaving the lab so I texted her to tell her she shouldn't go to my place and before I even realized it, I wrote "heart U". It had come naturally but I had never done it before. Usually I signed a message to her with "miss you", "D", sometimes "heart" but I had never combined "heart" with "her". This was new and she hadn't replied. I didn't expect anything from it. I wasn't saying I loved her. I'm not sure we're there yet.

A couple of hours later, I leave the lab and I set forth to my home, to my Montana because I want to make sure she's alright. She usually answers my messages and I cannot help but irrationally worry in that big old NYC. I arrive there and knock on the door. No answer, maybe she's sleeping. It is kinda late, so I take the emergency key she gave me after she locked herself out a couple of weeks ago. I penetrate the dark hallway and can smell her scent. Sweet and strong, but there's something else. There's an added feature in it. It's faint but it's there. I suddenly realize what that is – me. I wonder if when she comes to my place she thinks that her scent has infiltrated mine. Our two scents are mixing, they are becoming one.

I proceed to her bedroom to join her and as I enter I am stunned to see she is not there. The bed hasn't been touched. I turn around to see if her badge is where it normally goes if she's been home. I hadn't thought of that. Maybe she had also been called out to a scene. That's why she hadn't answered.

My eyes are closing now and as much as I want to wait for her, my body doesn't seem to think that's such a good idea; so I take off my clothes and lie on her bed. Even if she doesn't take a lot of space, the bed seems empty without her in it. I may have changed my mind about no cuddling. I hug her pillow so tight that if she wants to have it back when she comes home, she'll have to wake me up. I slowly fall asleep, her picture invading my mind.

**a/n next chapter tomorrow or tuesday at the least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n thank you again for the reviews, i couldn't stop smiling the whole weekend because of them.**

Chapter 3

Danny and Lindsay woke up in the morning at different ends of the city. They both wondered where they second half had spent the night. They both checked their phones for unread messages and both assumed that the other one had spent the night at the lab.

Lindsay arrived at the lab first, she was always early. She went to the break room thinking that she'd find Danny sleeping on the couch. But she was wrong. She then checked the whole floor but there was no trace of him. But Mac would be here soon, handing out cases and she still had some paperwork to do. So she sat at her desk and started working.

When Danny arrived at the lab, he saw her working at her desk. He grinned at the sight. For someone who spent the entire night working, she looked extremely good, he thought.

"Don't tell me you spent the whole night doing paperwork. " Danny said chuckling.

" What?" Lindsay was surprised both because she didn't hear him come in and because she was confused by his question. "What do you mean? I didn't spend the night. You did." She answered.

"No I didn't." It was his turn to be confused.

"Where were you?" They both asked at the same time.

"At your place." Their answer came together as if they had rehearsed it.

They laughed when they realized what had happened.

"You didn't answer my message." Danny started before he could realize he didn't want to talk about the message, fearing her answer.

"I got it just as I was knocking on your door and I didn't want to go the whole way back to my place, so I let myself in." She grinned hoping he would ask about the key and they wouldn't be forced to talk about the message. She did want to talk about it but not at the lab.

"How did you get the key? Do I need to file a report against you for breaking and entering?" He took the bait.

"Well, if you don't people to get in, find a better hide." She teased him.

"Yeah, well, obvious hide-a-key's better than locking yourself out, now is it?" He teased back.

"So how did you sleep?" She asked, knowing that she tossed and turned in the bed. It hadn't taken long for her to get used to sleeping with him, not that she'd admit it if he didn't feel the same.

"Good and you?" The truth was that he hadn't slept that good either, he needed her to sleep well, knowing she was there made his dreams much sweeter. Not that he'd admit if she didn't feel the same.

"Great, no one pushed off the bed for once." The grin came back but he saw she was lying.

"Linds'?" "Yeah?"

"I missed you last night, I don't like sleeping without you."

She smiled a shy smile and said "Me neither, cowboy, me neither." She cupped his cheek and he kissed her hand.

"So next time, will you answer my message?" You couldn't shut your mouth, could you? He thought.

"I'm sorry, I was just really tired." She answered, wishing he hadn't brought it back.

Before he could say anything else, Mac called them to hand out their assignments.

At the same time, they wanted to work together and not. They missed each other but both were afraid Danny would bring the message subject again. They were on different cases, both a bit relieved, they discreetly smiled at each other. Danny approached her and asked her "Tonight, my place or yours?"

"Yours." She quickly answered before he left. She thought he'd feel more comfortable at his place to start the slightly dreaded conversation.

The day went by rather quickly, lots to do but their cases were rather open and shut. Danny left work an hour before Lindsay. He thought that would give him time to cook some dinner for the two of them. He also tried to figure out how to start talking about the message but didn't find anything. He didn't want her to think he didn't love her but he couldn't say he loved her… yet. It wasn't true or false, he just wanted to get it right, to **say** it right. He had only said I love you before because women wanted to hear it. So he didn't really mean it. But with Lindsay, he wanted to say it but he also wanted to truly mean it. Maybe that's what he should say .

He hopped in the shower while the food was cooking. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw her making a move to taste the food.

"Freeze Montana!" He exclaimed. She jumped a bit, surprised to hear him and she smiled at him.

"I'm gonna eat it anyway, why wait?" She childishly asked.

"Who said it's for you?" He answered coming closer to her and resting his hands on her waist.

"So you set two plates just for you?" Lindsay asked grinning.

"Of course not, I'm waiting for my girlfriend and she might not be too happy to find us like that."

The hands on her waist were undeniably starting a fire on her skin, while her hands were tangled in his hair, gently fiddling with it. He leaned closer to her and softly told her "Hey girlfriend." Then he lovingly pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was short, and pulling away, Lindsay answered "Hey boyfriend." They were back to Danny and Lindsay the couple, but both knew that the playful banter and teasing they loved would be coming back soon, because it was part of who they were.

"So hungry?" Danny asked turning off the stove.

"I'm starving" Lindsay admitted before her stomach screamed to be fed.

"It's coming then, careful it's really hot"

The dinner was amazing, Danny sure knew how to cook. They talked like any couple would. Comfortable silences sometimes settling in-between.

After washing up, they crashed on the couch, Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder while his hand was softly grazing her arm and running circles on it. Neither of them knew how to start the conversation they were bound to have.

"Did you mean it?" Lindsay's sentence would have seemed cryptic to anyone else but Danny knew exactly what it meant.

"Before I answer, you have to promise not to interrupt and misinterpret what I'm gonna say." Danny asked somewhat sheepishly.

"I promise." Lindsay answered looking straight in his eyes.

"Okay…well…" Danny was searching for his words, not sure how to start. "The truth is I don't know. I can't say that I meant it, truly meant it." He avoided Lindsay's eyes not wanting to see hurt in her eyes. "But I can't say that I didn't mean it either. I guess what I'm saying is that it's too early. I've said I love you before to women but I wasn't in love with them, they wanted to hear it, so I said it, but with you, it's different, I don't wanna lie and if...no.. when… when I say those words I want you to be sure that my heart is talking to you." He paused for a second and in a whisper full of fear, he said "Please don't hate me." Daring looking at her again he lifted his head as she looked away. She stood up gathering her thoughts to find the right answer.

"Danny", she said sitting right back where she had been. Cupping his cheek and diving into his ocean-like blue eyes, she continued "I do not hate you. To be honest I didn't know what you were gonna say and I'm not sure what I want to say. Except maybe thank you."

"What for?" Danny asked puzzled.

She smiled "For being honest." She simply said.

And before he could say anything else she kissed him passionately. Danny had used words to tell her how he felt and she was using that kiss. With that kiss, she told him, he didn't have to say anything else, that they would go back to normal in the morning, that even though she wasn't ready too, they both knew love was where they were heading to.

**a/n so what did you think, i was a bit afraid danny would come out wrong. next chapter up soon, as soon as i type it, the whole thing is written, i haven't typed it all yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n here is the new chapter, hope you like it. i'm less happy with how i wrote it.**

Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of the alarm. Without opening my eyes, I reach to what should lay next to me but there's nothing. Oh, that's right, Danny was on call last night. What a nice way to start our 6-month anniversary, huh? By myself. I guess I'll see him soon but still, morning loving today seemed like a good idea. I finally decide to get up and go take a shower. I don't know what we're doing tonight, Danny didn't say and I didn't ask either because I didn't want him to feel bad if he had forgotten . Not sure if I'd be mad or not, we'll see. I didn't know what to get him anyway – hence the idea of morning loving. 'Cause let's face it, I'm always a nice gift, now aren't I? I'm usually not in the mood in the morning especially when we have to work an hour later.

I quickly have breakfast and leave, eager to see him. 6 months and I miss him more and more when he spends a night away from me.

I arrive at the lab a bit later and find him asleep on his keyboard. I decide to wake him up my way. I carefully approach him, lean towards him and gently and seductively blow in his ear. He stirs a bit but doesn't wake up, so I take the next step. I softly graze his thigh, as I move up, he's still not awake. But he suddenly grab my wrist and open his eyes.

"Morning Montana", his voice was lower and full of sleep.

"Morning" I answer alluringly. "I felt lonely this morning."

"Sorry, I finished an hour ago and didn't the point in leaving to come back an hour later." He answers kissing me lightly.

That's weird, I was going for teasing but he didn't get it. He usually jumps right in when it comes to our banter. I suppose he must be tired.

"So, my place or yours tonight?" He asks.

Since that night a couple of months ago, one of our morning rituals has become to determine where we would spend the night to make sure we'd be together.

"You choose," I answer, hoping that behind his question was also the possibility of a romantic evening.

"Ok, yours it is then." "Fine by me."

I try to smile but I am a bit disappointed – if he had planned something, wouldn't he have chosen his place? Before my mind can go any further, Mac calls us in for our meeting. For an hour, we discuss the different progresses of our cases but Danny seems distracted. Like he's got something on his mind. Well, the meeting is over now and everyone gets back to work. I glance at Danny and he looks his old self, maybe I am the one that was distracted in there. Guess it bothers me that he doesn't remember our anniversary, more than I thought it would.

I'm not getting anywhere with my case and I'm starving. I look at my watch, it's lunchtime, so I decide to take a break. I go to the break room and see him talking to Flack. As I enter they both stop talking.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I say chuckling.

"What? No we were just chatting, "Flack answers me.

"How was your morning, Miss Monroe?" Danny sweetly asks.

"I'm not getting anywhere on my case. What about you Mr. Messer?"

"it just got a whole lot better, " he says putting one arm around my waist and looking into my eyes.

"Get a room!" Flack suddenly interrupts.

"Jealous, detective?" we all turn around to see Stella standing in the doorway.

"No, just trying to keep my lunch in but those two lovebirds are interfering."

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious, you know that, Flack!" Danny says sarcastically.

We all finish our lunch, casually chatting before going back to work. Luckily, Danny and I have the same shift today, so we finish at the same time. We meet in the locker room.

"Hey, Montana, ready to go?" He encircles his arms around me and pulls my back to his chest and begins to lean his head to press his lips to my neck.

"Ready when you are, Messer." My tone seems a bit harsh – harsher than I intended and he doesn't kiss me. Okay, so I am mad he forgot our anniversary but hell will freeze over before I tell him that.

"You okay?, " Danny asks worriedly.

"Yes, fine, just wanna go home, " I answer trying to sound sincere. Danny seems to buy it.

"Then, let's go Montana."

Danny takes my hand in his and we leave the building. On the way to my place, neither of us say anything but our hands remain locked together. We arrive in front of my building and as I take out my keys, he takes them away from me and leads me inside. The elevator is acting up again, so we climb the 6 floors up. On the sixth floor, we catch our breath and proceed to my doorstep. Danny unlocks the door and lets me in first. I try to turn on the light but the switch doesn't work. There's some light coming from the living room, though. When I come into the living room, the scene before me takes my breath away.

**a/n i'm not sure i'll upload the new chapter tomorrow, it won't probably be before friday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n ok so here's is the new chapter, maybe not what you're expecting. thank you again so much for the reviews, all of them really made the whole week great. well this week's episode also helped ;)**

Chapter 5

I'm doing paperwork, I'm at the lab. I was on call last night and I just finished. My shift starts in an hour so there's no point in going home. Montana must be waking up right now. I miss her. Especially this morning. Today is our 6 month anniversary. I don't know what we're doing tonight. I wanted to ask her what she wanted to do but I didn't. I have never really cared about that sort of thing before, I don't really know how to act. And she hasn't said anything. She can't have forgotten, can she? Girls are supposed to remember that kind of stuff. My head is now resting on my arms, I close my eyes and fall into slumber. Someone is blowing in my ear seductively but I don't wake up. I know it's her. Then she puts her hand on my thigh which makes me completely awake but I still don't open my eyes. However, she's going way too up so I grab her wrist and say : "Morning Montana". I'm awake but my voice is still very sleepy.

"Morning, " she answers, her voice very seductive. "I felt lonely this morning."

I know she wants to tease but I would have expected her to say "Happy anniversary", so I tell her I was sorry I didn't come back because there was no point. I see some confusion in her eyes. She's obviously wondering why I didn't take her bait.

"So tonight, your place or mine?" I suddenly remember to ask. Since that night a couple of months ago, we've made sure not to repeat the confusion. She asks me to choose and I answer her place, we've been hanging out at my place too often and I like hers, it's cozier. She seems surprised and even disappointed and that's when it hits me. She hasn't said anything about our anniversary because she is waiting for me to say something. Before I can say something, Mac calls us in for our meeting.

For an hour, we discuss the different progresses of our cases. But I'm not really listening. I need to find a plan for a romantic evening that can be achieved less than 10 hours. I can't book a fancy restaurant for tonight and for our anniversary, Montana deserves better than our regular pizza place. Why did I say her place for tonight? That certainly complicates things. We have the same shift, I'm never gonna have time to cook a nice dinner. I need help. Yes, that's it : I can ask Flack to pick up some dinner, drop it off at her place and maybe do some other stuff for me. Hope I'll be able to convince him.

The meeting is over and everyone gets back to work. I glance over at her and sees she's looking at me so I smile. She looks away, I think she might be mad. Hope I'll be able to make it up for her.

After some good news on my case, I allow myself a break and ask Flack to meet me. He's reluctant to do all the stuff but I kick in all the Messer charm and I manage to convince him. I'll owe him big time but this is for my Montana. We are talking about the details of it all when we see Lindsay come in. She is teasing us, so she seems better than before. We even flirt, to Flack's disgust. Then Stella comes in and we all eat lunch together before getting back to finish our shifts.

I meet her in the locker room at the end of the day.

"Hey Montana, ready to go?" I put my arms around her waist and pull her to my chest. I'm about to start kissing her neck when she answers rather harshly : "Ready when you are, Messer."

She must be really mad by now. God, I can't wait to go to her place. I hope everything's perfect. I'll kill Flack if he's late, even if it technically wouldn't be his fault. I ask her if she's alright to make sure there's nothing else on her mind. She says she's just tired. I don't buy it for a second but I tell her : "Then let's go Montana."

I take her hand in mine and we get out of the lab. The way to her place is very quiet but I never take my hand out of hers. We arrive in front of her building. She's taking out her keys which I immediately take from her. Since the elevator is out of order again, we take the stairs. On her floor, the 6th, e both catch our breath and proceed to her doorstep. I unlock the door and motions her in first. She tries the switch but it doesn't work, no electricity for us tonight I have decided. She goes to the living room and I can see in her face that it takes her breath away. Flack did a good job.

**a/n please don't kill me, i know you want to know what the surprise is, any guess? i promise it will be waiting for you tomorrow, but it also means it's the last chapter tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n sorry i didn't update yesterday as i promised, but i was really tired last night and went to bed early. so here is the last chapter. enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The room was filled with candles, all lit but all carefully placed – you wouldn't want them to fall and start a fire.

Lindsay turned to Danny who was grinning at her. It took her a moment to be able to speak again.

"How?, " was all she could manage.

"Well, I've had a little help. The idea is all mine but Flack put it all together after I asked him." Danny explained taking her hands. Facing her, he added : "Happy anniversary."

If that was even possible, Lindsay's smile grew wider at his last words.

"I thought you had forgotten. You were gonna have hell to pay, " Lindsay joked but was visibly relieved.

Danny chuckled at her words and said : " I hadn't but you didn't say anything about it so I thought _you_ had forgotten."

"Well, we are more alike than we thought. So why did you do all this? I still haven't said anything." Lindsay was curious.

"That would be because of the look in your eyes this morning when I said we should go to your place. You were clearly disappointed. I spent the whole meeting imagining this and my lunchtime convincing Flack to do it."

"Thank you, " was all she found to answer him.

"You're welcome, but this is all you're getting, I don't have any gift, I'm sorry." He looked like he was afraid she'd be disappointed again.

"I don't need a gift, Danny, this is perfect and you're all I need. I actually should be the one saying I'm sorry because I don't have any gift and you did all this."

"You're my gift, Montana, " Danny simply answered.

"I had something planned for this morning but I woke up alone, " she said mischief in her voice. Her eyes were full of desire and seduction. Danny well knew what she was talking about but he wanted her to say it.

"And what would that have been Miss Monroe?"

She approached his ear and whispered all the things she would have done and all the things she would have wanted him to do. As aroused as Danny was, there was something in the way she said all that, that made everything more than just sex. Right then, he knew she loved him and he knew he loved her. He was madly in love with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life telling her he loved her. She could see that he was lost in his thoughts, so she tugged on his hand to bring him back to her. He leaned toward her to kiss her – or so she thought, but he stopped, his mouth just a few inches away from her.

"I love you." He said those three apparent innocent little words in a way she had never heard before. Like he promised, it was his heart that was talking to her. She was dumbfounded and tears were welling up in her eyes, and like that night a couple of months ago, all she could do was kiss him. The kiss was a mixture of emotions : lust, passion, happiness, but ,above all, love. With that kiss, she told him she loved him as much as he loved her, that she was the luckiest woman on the planet and that she would never let him go. Without parting lips and totally forgetting about dinner, they headed towards the bedroom. The world stopped around them, only existed the two of them. The words "making love" had never felt so true and had never fitted them better.

They were laying in each other's arms, silence was filling the room but it wasn't meant to be broken yet. They were falling asleep and Danny whispered in her ear : "I love you." Lindsay would never get tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too." Danny would never get tired of hearing her say those words.

If this was what he did for a 6 month anniversary, what would happen for their one year anniversary?

**a/n i know the surprise was not very original, but it wasn't the point. if i get inspired, there might be a sequel, but i haven't written anything yet. my muse comes and goes for months sometimes. thank you again to all of you who reviewed my first fic, i don't think i can thank you enough, but i'll try ;)**


End file.
